Love Words are Unnecessary
by terigelinding
Summary: Cerita singkat antara Gilbert dan Elizaveta ketika mulai berpacaran. AU. OOC. Judul dan isi kurang nyambung .-. Mind to RnR?


Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

A/N : sekian lama nggak nulis apapun, akhirnya ini ff jadi jugaa XDD well, sepertinya kurang bagus -_-"

Warning(s) : Romance yang masih tidak terasa tidak greget dan lain-lainnya T^T Typo? Semoga nggak ada... terinspirasi dari Kiss Kaerimichi no Love Song karena lagi suka lagu ituu kya kyaa kyaaaa~! **  
**

**PRUHUNG**, BABY~ /dafuq

Enjoy, minnaaaahhhh!

* * *

Love Words are Unnecessary

14:28

Angin yang bertiup dinginnya menusuk kulit. Air hujan terus menetes seperti menolak untuk berhenti, mengeluarkan suara gemerisik ketika sampai ke tanah di bumi ini.

Di bawah paying hitam tak bermotif, terlindungi dua siswa sekolah mengengah keatas. Gilbert dan Elizaveta, nama mereka. Satu payung berdua, menerjang hujan. Karena menurut salah satu teman Gilbert, berbagi payung dapat menarik sedikit hati seorang wanita.

Dunia pun terasa milik berdua, toh, saat itu hujan cukup deras, jumlah manusia dapat dihitung dengan mudah.

"Aku telah lama menyukaimu," dan kalimat itu terkatakan begitu saja oleh seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt yang wajahnya memerah kemudian.

Keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya, menunggu Elizaveta memecahkan keheningan.

"Lalu?" Hanya satu kata yang diucapkan gadis itu, membuat Gilbert memandanginya dengan bingung.

"… Lalu?"

"… Apa hanya itu yang akan kamu katakan padaku, Gil?" Kata Elizaveta seraya menatap Gilbert yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Gilbert berpikir, apakah hanya itu yang akan dikatakan olehnya? Apakah masih ada lagi yang harus dikatakan olehnya? Tentu saja ada, pikirnya. Gilbert pun menatap Elizaveta dengan mantap.

"Jika kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku, maukah, kamu memulai hubungan denganku?" Elizaveta mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulut pemuda albino di sampingnya itu, "Aku yang _super awesome_ ini tahu, aku telah mampu membuatmu bahagia, paling tidak untuk saat ini."

Lalu hening. Gadis bersurai coklat itu menyangka Gilbert akan melanjutkan seperti 'tapi bohong~' dan lainnya, yang akan dibalas dengan sebuah jitakan darinya.

Hujan belum kunjung untuk berhenti juga, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Pikirkan saja baik-baik, aku tidak ingin kamu menerimaku karena terpaksa," lanjut Gilbert.

Manik merah Gilbert sekarang menuju ke jalan, sedikit lagi mereka sampai di rumah si gadis pujaan. Dalam hati pemuda itu berharap, gadis yang disukainya akan segera menjawab pernyataannya. Diliriknya gadis di samping, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tali dari tas yang menggantung dipundaknya. keheningan seperti membunuh Gilbert secara perlahan, sekujur tubuhnya terasa gatal, membuatnya tak bisa menolak untuk menggaruk tubuhnya di sana-sini.

"Iya, aku mau," ucap Elizaveta dengan pelan namun berhasil menarik perhatian Gilbert, "… Aku mau memulai hubungan denganmu, Gil."

Gilbert sumringah dan menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Serius?" Yang dijawab Elizaveta dengan anggukan dan sebuah senyuman.

Hujanpun berhenti, bersamaan dengan sampainya mereka di depan rumah Elizaveta, "Terima kasih, Gil. Mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak, ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan."

"… Oke, sampai bertemu besok."

"Iya," jawab Gilbert singkat.

Setelah Elizaveta memasuki rumahnya, Gilbert pun mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Senyuman lebar terlukis diwajahnya, membuat pemuda albino itu semakin mendapat perhatian orang tak dikenal. Namun ia abaikan, hari ini dia kelewat senang.

Dia keluarkan telepon genggam dari saku celana panjangnya lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat.

[Aku punya pacar! Kesesese~]

Begitulah isi pesan yang diterima Francis dan Antonio, sahabat Gilbert.

* * *

Hari telah gelap, lampu-lampu rumah telah dinyalakan untuk membantu rembulan menyinari bumi ini.

Kemudian terdengar suara raungan dari kediaman keluarga Beilschmidt, atau lebih tepatnya dari kamar putra tertua mereka, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Gilbert banting buku. Entah dapat pencerahan apa guru-guru member tugas yang tidak nanggung. Gilbert melirik telepon genggam berwarna hitam yang terabaikan di atas meja belajarnya, sejauh ini dia belum mengirim satu pun pesan untuk Elizaveta yang resmi menjadi kekasihnnya. Berbeda ketika mereka belum memulai hubungan ini, setiap malam mereka habiskan dengan saling berkirim pesan hanya isinya tidak jauh dari menghina satu sama lain.

Sebuah pesan masuk. Disambarnya telepon itu dan membukan isinya, ternyata dari Francis.

[Gil, sudah melakukan apa saja dengan Elizaveta?]

Gilbert balas dengan cepat.

[Semua butuh proses yang tidak boleh dipaksakan! Sekarang masih duduk _awesome_ nungguEli sms duluan kesesese.]

Klik tombol _send_

Tidak sampai semenit, pesan baru masuk lagi.

[Kirim pesan duluan dong~]

'_Memangnya semua harus kaum adam yang memulai? Tapi apa salahnya kali ini lebih dulu memulai, kesannya 'kan lebih awesome,'_ piker Gilbert.

Gilbert mengirim pesan kepada Elizaveta, namun tidak terkirim. Pulsanya habis. Dengan pasrah Gilbert berjalan ke luar kamarnya, "… Oi, Lud, pinjam _handphone-_mu dong."

* * *

15:39

Langit jingga terbentang tanpa mega mendung sedikit pun terlihat. Gilbert dan Elizaveta jalan berdampingan, semua terlihat normal, namun belum ada satu pembicaraan pun di antara mereka.

"Eli, kamu tahu…"

"Tahu apa?"

Gilbert menatap gadis di sampingnya,"Jepitan bunga itu tidak cocok denganmu," ujar Gilbert bercanda, berusaha bersikap normal. Sudah satu minggu mereka berpacaran, bukannya semakin dekat malah semakin canggung saja.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Jepitan bunga itu —" Lalu Elizaveta memukul pundak Gilbert dengan keras.

"Dasar Gilbert nggak pernah kerasa, ketombe numpuk sampai rambut putih semua!"

"Enak saja! Rambutku asli _awesome _dan bersih!" Kata Gilbert sambil mengusappundaknya

"Jepit rambut ini asli dari Austria!"

"Eh, Austria?" Gilbert syok.

"Iya, dari si Roderich! Sudah ah, banyak tugas yang harus akukerjakan," kata Elizaveta sambil meninggalkan Gilbert.

Pemuda itu menatap Elizaveta dari belakang, memperhatikan setiap helai rambut coklatnya yang tergerak bersamaan tubuh berlari semakin jauh jaraknya.

Lalu Gilbert bingung, Roderich memang menjadi saingannya sejak lama dan selalu lebih maju dari Gilbert dalam banyak hal. Dia pun berbelok dari jalan menuju rumahnya, menuju toko perhiasan wanita. Berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat dibeli dengan sisa uang jajannya.

* * *

Sabtu pukul 11

Gilbert berdiri di depan rumah Elizaveta. Mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana panjang, dia menekan bel pintu dengan mantap, _'orang awesome tidak ragu-ragu!'_ Pikirnya.

Pintu dibuka oleh Elizaveta, "Oh, kamu."

"Begitukan cara menyambut tamu paling _awesome _sedunia, Eli?" Gilbert memandangi gadis di depannya, _'Masih memakai jepit bunga itu, eh?'_

"Ayo masuk, kamu datang disaat yang tepat," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Gilbert sedikit senang mendengar perkataan Elizaveta, "Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mencuci piring, orang tuaku sedang pergi."

"Enak saja, aku datangke sini bukan untuk—"

"Katanya orang awesome kalau mencuci piring hasilnya bersih mengkilap tidak tertandingi, eh, ternyata menolong saja ti—"

"Akan kucuci," ucap Gilbert pasrah

Elizaveta kembali menyapu hingga ke setiap sudut rumahnya, dan Gilbert sibuk membersihkan noda-noda di piring, mangkuk, dan gelas.

Setelah Gilbert selesai mencuci piring dia menghampiri Elizaveta yang masih menyapu.

"Eli…"

"Ada apa, Gil? Minggir aku mau nyapu."

"Jepit rambut itu—"

"Tidak cocok denganku? Biarkan, aku suka jepit rambut ini kok."

"Tapi kesannya seperti ibu-ibu keriput tapi anggun, tidak cocok denganmu,"

Elizaveta diam saja dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Gilbert keluarkan sebuah bungkusan dan membukanya, "Apa itu, Gil?" Tanya Elizaveta ingin tahu.

Gilbert genggam sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk pita bermotif bendera Hungaria di tangan kirinya, dengan tangan kanan melepas jepit bunga dari rambut Elizaveta "Aku tidak suka jepit bunga itu Eli, itu hadiah dari Roderich."

Elizaveta menatap Gilbert dalam-dalam, "... Kamu cemburu...?"

"Tidak," Gilbert angkat poni rambut Elizaveta dan menjepitnya dengan jepit rambut yang dibelinya, "Pemberian dariku lebih cocok untukmu," ujar Gilbert sambil memberikan jepit bunga yang tadinya dipakai kekasihnya itu.

Wajah mereka memerah, Elizaveta memasukan jepit bunga tadi ke dalam kantung roknya, "Terima kasih, Gil." Yang dijawab Gilbert dengan sebuah anggukan. Gilbert letakan kedua tangannya di pipi Eizaveta lalu menipiskan jarak di antara mereka, mata Gilbert hampir menutup, begitu pula Elizaveta, "... Gil," ucap Elizaveta ketika hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Gilbert hanya menatapnya, "Jika kulitku sudah berkeriput, apa kamu masih akan menciumku?"

Terlihat senyum tipis di wajah Gilbert, "Tentu saja."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan ciuman paling pertama mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic inii T^T

Review? :3

Jangan flame... Dx

Sankyuu~

-terigelinding


End file.
